


starlight

by maaii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, Discord: Bellamione Coven, Discord: Bellamione Cult, Draco Malfoy Bashing, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, F/F, Female Marauders (Harry Potter), Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Inspired by DracoTok, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Useless Lesbians, Young Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaii/pseuds/maaii
Summary: so basically bella is born at the same time as the golden trio, so she goes to school with them. fluffy bellamione shit, hermione is *gay*, tons of lesbian panicking.im too lazy to do a face claim so bella looks like young helena carter, if you dont know, just google it. she looks like that, but more..menacing and scary? my personal depiction of hermione is young lisa bonet, but you can imagine her whatever. No hate to emma watson, i love her. and i love her portrayal of hermione, but i wanted to write black hermione so here it is.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	starlight

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated <3  
> disclaimer: i do not own harry potter or anything associated with it, i just wrote this.

Its universally acknowledged that good girls get everything. 

Good girls are usually saught after by potential husbands. Good girls get good grades, and good girls have tons of friends,

Bellatrix isnt a good girl, and thats okay, Because being a "good girl" seems impossibly high maintenance. 

Good girls effortlessly pin their hair back into perfect little up-do's, Good girl e-nun-ci-ate every syllable of their sentences. Good girls wear pretty dresses and (ugh) flirt and flaunt and giggle. Good girls have crushes on Brad Pitt and Rob Lowe. Good girls dont have crushes on Lucy from 'while you were sleeping.'

Being a good girl means she has to marry (ugh) stupid Rodulphus Lestrange, a seventh year who makes her gag everytime he meets her gaze.

So she doesnt make an effort to be like her sisters. Or like stupid Pansy Parkinson. Or Cho Chang. Or Luna Lovegood. 

And thats okay.

Its okay.

either way, her hair is untameable, and black suits her better than pink. Everything about her screams danger in bright red letters. She doesnt care for any of the boys at hogwarts, unlike her sister, who moons over (ew) Lucius Malfoy, and swears that hes not as bad as her seems. (Bellatrix and Andy had placed a bet on how long it would be until she realised that he was in insolent brat.)

"its really a shame, Bella." Cissy had said, tutting her tongue. (Yes, she literally tutted at her.) "you'd be so pretty if you just tried!"

Bella had slapped her hand away.

Its not like she doesnt try. Shes pretty, she knows it. She just doesnt care to be pretty for everyone else.

Its fine.

\------------

It isnt until shes sitting in the back of transfiguration, in a scratched up desk, riddled with X's, that she begins rethinking her "good girl" theory.

It isnt until Hermione Granger steps into the room, and everything goes silent. Then, its pure, raw chaos. Lucius rolls his eyes, Lavender Brown groans loudly and Neville Longbottoms face splits into one big smile as everyone turns to the entrance.

Her skin is a rich, deep brown, that flushes at her cheeks while she whispers "God Ronald you are such a prat-". Her curly hair is tucked back, with two coils that spill from where her hair folds at her ears. Despite her annoyed tone, her dark lips are curled into a smile.

And okay, maybe shes kind of pretty. And maybe Bellas eyes are trained on her lips.

Bellatrix soon realizes that its not the girl that everyone stares at.

Its Ron Weasley and Mr chosen one himself, olive skin and annoyingly fluffy hair in all his glory.

"Hermione, if you cared that much-"

the girl, "Hermione", rolls her eyes. "YOU are the reason we're late."

Lucius turns to face Bellatrix and mocks sticking two fingers down his throat. She wrinkles her nose at him. 

"Why is it always you three?" Professor McGonagall pinches the bridge of her nose. "take your seats."

The boys look at eachother, and then at the two remaining Gryffindor seats, and they make a run for it, leaping over the other students to sit together. The girl turns to face the slytherin section, and her eyes zero in on the one remaining seat, next to Bellatrix.

She starts towards them as quiet whispers course through the rows, and Bella can practically smell the fear on her. To be fair, she would be scared too.

"scared Granger? poor little muddy." he whispers as she walks by.

Bellatrix glares at him.

"shut it Malfoy, arent your parents like, cousins or something?"

"Can you please, PLEASE shut up Bella?"

"Can you bite me?"

She turns away from him as Hermione sits beside her, and pulls a large stack of books out of her bag. (clearly unnecessary, its not like the old coot mcgonagall is giving them stacks and stacks of work.)

The lesson continues and she sees Hermione throw her head back and silently curse herself. She meets Bellas gaze. "do you have a quill? i forgot mine."

she swallows thickly. on one hand, shes as good as dead if anyone ever finds out she that shes lending her quill to a mudbl-Muggle born, and on the other, this particular muggle born is extremely pretty, and she can see tears on her thick lashes, so she relents.

"yeah." she whispers before turning to dig through her bag. She pawns off her spare quill, which Hermione sighs at when she realises it isnt hexed, or trained to leave boils on her hand as soon as she touches it. (Bellas seen some things.)

"thanks."

She realises she's been staring too long, and turns up her nose. "Dont expect special treatment from me."

She sighs. "wouldnt dream of it." And with that, Hermiones lips curl into a smirk as she turns away.

Shes been waiting for things to finally get interesting at hogwarts.

\-------------

Bellatrix has been watching her for long enough (a week.), to know some of her usual tendancies. They share almost every class, since Dumbledore is apparently keen on putting rival houses together. Each morning she eats in the great hall, apple in one hand, and book in the other. She occasionally smacks the weasle boy on the head with it. at the end of each day, she stalks off to the library.

So okay, yeah, maybe shes kind of obsessed, if you can even put it that way. shes not some kind of crazy stalker, shes just interested. Its funny, how she hates her sisters for mooning over stupid boys, and is now memorizing the patterns of a girl-a muggleborn, at that.

So she works up to courage to approach her. its not like shes shy or anything like that.

its a thursday night, just before curfew when she catches Hermione curled up in an armchair in the library, with the lights dimmed and her eyes scanning the page quickly.

Breathe. Just breathe.

She walks over slowly, internally screaming at her shoes, which make clicking noises as she treads. click

clack

Hermiones gaze never leaves her book, instead she brings it closer to her face, and buries herself in the plush fabric. Bellatrix slips beside her, trying to be as quiet as possible while she pretends to peruse the shelves with intensity, ever so often shifting her eyes so she can see Hermiones face.

Breathe. She inhales deeply and closes her eyes, trying to muster up courage. Heres the thing- shes never been good at actually being mean. again, the whole 'good girl' persona isnt her thing, but quips dont come as easily to her lips and she usually ends up stumbling over her words, pulling giggles from other people. Thankfully, shes mastered her mothers glare, and she has her fathers sharp features and resting face, so people stop laughing as soon as they started.

"whatcha reading Granger?" she grins. Hermione looks up at her, and she tries to lean over her despite being shorter.

"none of your business."

Bellatrix plucks the book from her grip, and turns it over in her hands. 'The Price of Salt', by Claire Morgan. She scoffs and looks down at Hermione.

"who would have known that Hermione Granger likes cheesy lesbian romance novels?" She runs her tongue over her sharp teeth and grins.

Hermiones face visibly flushes, turning a deeper shade of red, where her usual rosy cheeks look soft and warm.

"Its just for research, Im not actually enjoying it. besides, theres nothing wrong with lesbianism. doubt you and your little friends would know that though." she murmurs the last few words.

And shes not wrong. Bella doesnt care who people like, but she cant speak for the rest of her family. Narcissas young and impressionable, and Bellatrix has no clue if she's picked up her families tendancies of throwing around slurs carelessly. Andy doesnt seem to care much, and the family doesnt seem to have rubbed off on her.

she leans her face closer to Hermiones. "well, is there anything I can help you find? I think you'll find that im experienced." she purrs.

And okay, her lines could use some work, but it could be much, much worse.

Hermione sets her jaw. "what exactly, is that supposed to mean?"

"whatever you want it to mean."

"Is this some kind of sick joke? Because i swear to god, if one of your cronies jumps out of the corner with a camera, I'll murder you-"

Bellatrix is taken aback by her rage and almost pulls away when Hermione raises her hand, in fear of being slapped. But, she stands her ground, and steps closer, shifting so shes almost sitting on the elbow rest of the armchair.

"really? youre gonna murder me now? what, you have knives in your bag? Maybe I'll get to you first."

Hermione rolls her eyes. "youre giving yourself too much credit. I wouldnt put it above you to kill me though, isnt your family basically a terrorist group?"

Again, she isnt wrong. The Black family, hatecriming and killing people since the 1950s. (shes not especially proud of that bit.)

she shrugs. "That is, if i could ever catch you. Ive heard of you and potters grand escapes. By the way, hows your boyfriend doing? heard he got picked for the triwizard tournament, poor thing."

Hermione stiffens. "what? who told you that? He didnt put his name in himself, I swear. And hes not my boyfriend."

Bellatrix scoffs. "relax princess, the whole school knows about it. Anyways, which one of them is it then? Ooh, let me guess, Weasley?"

"Im not dating Ron."

"not dating Ron my ass, you quarrel like an old married couple."

Hermione leans forward on her elbows. "maybe I dont want someone like Ron. Im craving something less sweet." she murmurs, her voice husky and low.

And god-its too much. she cant, Bella just cant anymore. Her stomach churns and theres a pull at her chest, hinting that maybe, just maybe, its time to get out of here.

She drops the book into Hermiones lap and stands up straight. "I gotta go.", and with that, she turns on her heel and sprints towards the nearest broom closet to breathe. just breathe. Unlike the Slytherin common room, the broom closets are quiet, and she doesnt have to deal with Parkinsons stupid shit. She and the other girls have put her on "suicide watch", meaning that they try to flank her at all times.

God, stupid, classic good girl move. Only caring when they think they have to.


End file.
